


wont be gentle

by valiantlybold



Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Virginity, and be aware that it IS still dubcon because jaskier never fully gives consent, but i went a lil Crazy, but its also sort of obvious to geralt that jaskiers Into It, its hard to explain, just read with caution, thats the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: Jaskier needs to prove he can hack it, following Geralt around on the Path.Geralt knows how to test the bard's mettle.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 218





	wont be gentle

**Author's Note:**

> this is dubcon so please read the tags and read with caution!
> 
> this is my fifth fic for the geraskier bingo, and the prompt is Virginity!
> 
> do tell me if there are any tags you feel like i should add, or that ive missed!

“Travelling with a Witcher is no easy thing, bard. You’ll need to prove your mettle. Either that, or I save myself the trouble and simply kill you now.”

The teen looks up at him with big eyes, swallowing dryly.

He cries out a whimper and falls to the forest floor, when Geralt’s backhand makes contact with his pretty face. Geralt leans down. He gets a firm hold of the back of the bard’s doublet and moves him by it. He drags the bard to the bedrolls they have laid out near the fire, where he lets the teen fall.

 _“P-please!_ J-Just be gentle! Prepare me a little, at least!” Jaskier pleads as he rolls over onto his back.

Geralt goes on his knees, planting one on either side of the bard’s thin hips, and leans over him. His hand closes, only loosely though, around the bard’s fragile neck. Jaskier pants softly as he is pressed back into the bedroll.

“Are you trying to give _me_ orders, bard?”

“N-No! I-I-I just- I-It’d be a waste of coin and time, sir Witcher! To stop at a healer if you hurt me too badly!”

Geralt _purrs._ He leans in, breathing in the bard’s tantalizing scent. He smells slightly of anxiety, though _mainly_ he smells of _arousal._ Figures an idiot who wants to follow a Witcher around, would get off on something like _this._

“And you really think I’d _care_ enough to stop for a healer?”

The young bard whimpers.

“You’ll need to prove you can take it. The Path treats no one kindly. Least of all those who _shouldn’t even be on it.”_

Jaskier keens, his breathing fast and hard.

It’s quick work to strip the bard’s trousers down his legs to his knees, and the small-clothes with them. With a tight hold on the boy’s arm, he gets him over onto his front, face buried in the fur on the interior of the open bedroll, his little cock trapped against the rough outside fabric. He’s half-hard already. His cute little cock will drip precum all over the bedroll, it’ll smell like him for ages.

Geralt digs his hand into the saddle bags he left just near the bedrolls, and easily finds the vial of oil he had prepared for this. He tips it out over his hands and Jaskier’s pert ass. He doesn’t waste any time and pushes in one finger without much warning.

Jaskier cries out breathily, though the heavy scent of his arousal spikes higher. He won’t say it with words, but Geralt can _easily_ tell how much he’s enjoying this.

“Pretty boy like you,” Geralt growls out against Jaskier’s neck. “-shouldn’t you be spending your time in a royal court somewhere?”

He grinds his own hard cock, still trapped in his trousers, against Jaskier’s thigh. His body is almost fully pressed to Jaskier’s, weighing him down into the soft bedroll. Jaskier gasps for breath, moaning at every exhale.

“Some king somewhere would probably take one look at this pretty face and decide to chain you up. Keep you all to himself.”

Jaskier cries out as Geralt presses another finger into him. _Fuck, he’s so fucking tight._

“P-Please! B-Be gentle, I-I-I’m a v-virgin!” he pleads. _“There,_ at least!”

Geralt can’t help but let a dark chuckle escape him. _“And yet,_ you’ll still wrap around my cock just as well as any common whore would.”

The bard whimpers, his fingers dig into the dirt.

“Doesn’t matter _what_ you are, bard. This hole is still good enough to fuck.”

Though Jaskier feels _tight_ still, Geralt forces another finger inside him. Jaskier’s body goes tense as a bowstring for a moment. And despite what it might look like, Geralt _does_ have some mercy in him. He doesn’t move, for a few moments. He allows Jaskier to get _a little_ used to the stretch.

Still, before long, he starts to move again.

Beneath him, Jaskier whimpers and whines and pants, but he never says _stop._ From the smell and sound of him, he doesn’t _want_ to say it either. Even if he did, Geralt _would._ After the mess with the elves, Jaskier _knows_ that. Geralt knows he knows that. Always talking about Geralt being a _softie…_

 _Finally,_ Jaskier is _open_ for him, and Geralt thrusts into him.

Jaskier lets out a broken little noise; a whining cry, like someone’s reached into his guts and twisted them around. He’s fucking _tight,_ despite the preparation. He wraps around Geralt like a vice and refuses to let him loose.

The smell of cum floods Geralt’s nose. He inhales the scent as deeply as he can, then lets out another dark chuckle.

“I can smell it,” he hums against Jaskier’s ear. “And I have a question, bard. _Who,_ exactly, gave you permission to cum?”

 _“N-No one!”_ Jaskier whispers breathless. “I’m sorry, sorry, d-didn’t mean to, i-i-it’s _so much!”_

Geralt lets out a put-upon sigh. “Hm. Well. Suppose I can compromise. Make me cum. And we’ll see how I feel about forgiving you after that.”

Jaskier’s body quivers under him. This is going to be fun.


End file.
